


Puzzles and Turtles

by yellow_heart_hero



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 100 percent fluff here lol, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, wholesome bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_heart_hero/pseuds/yellow_heart_hero
Summary: (SideSwapped AU)In which Janus, Remus, and Virgil spend some bonding time together
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Puzzles and Turtles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is a fic based off an au created by me and my friend AJ over on tumblr (https://sideswapped.tumblr.com/ if you wanna check it out)  
> All you really need to know is that they're all light sides and they're having a vibin' time!  
> Enjoy!!

Janus was working at his desk when he heard repeated fast knocking at his door.

“Yes, Virgil?” He called in exasperated but fond tone, looking up. Virgil opened the door and peaked his head into Janus’ room, looking excited.

“Guess what!” Virgil said. Janus raised a brow, smiling. He knew Virgil would continue almost instantly, with or without an answer. “Remus found a puzzle that we haven’t done yet and so I said I wanted to do it, duh, and so we’re gonna do the puzzle but I wanted to see if you wanted to join us before we started!!” Virgil paused for a moment to take a breathe before continuing. “So, uh, you wanna join us?”

Janus smiled. “I would love to join you both.”

Virgil cheered, turning to run back to the living room, presumably to tell Remus that Janus would be joining them. Janus got up from his desk, then stretched. How long had he been sitting there? It was probably a good thing he was taking a break. He stepped into the hallway, humming a little tune. Before heading into the living room, he grabbed a Caprisun pouch from the kitchen refrigerator. Janus walked into the living room just in time to see Remus dumping all the puzzle pieces onto the coffee table, with Virgil right next to him. Janus sat down on the couch, Caprisun in hand. “JanJan! We can start now!” Remus exclaimed, all but shoving the box to the puzzle into Janus’ hands. He looked over the cover image. “A turtle puzzle?” He asked.

“Yeah! Turtles are really cool!” Virgil exclaimed. He began sprouting turtle facts as the group began working on the puzzle.

——

“Anddddd done!” Remus grinned, looking over the puzzle. Virgil let out a ‘whoop’ as Janus moved to straighten the puzzle out carefully. About halfway through Janus had joined Remus and Virgil on the floor, opting for a better way to participate.

“I’m gonna go get another Caprisun” Janus announced as he stood up to head to the kitchen. As soon as he stepped out the room, Virgil looked over at Remus.  
“You know what would be cool?”

Virgil asked. His eyes sparked with excitement. Remus tapped his chin in thought. “Turtles.” He answered simply. Virgil stared at him in surprise. “W- How’d you get that?”  
Remus raised an eyebrow.

“Well, you did spend this entire time talking about turtles, and you said at the beginning of your turtle facts essay that you found them cool so I just pieced that together.” Remus explained, shrugging.

“O-oh!” Virgil paused before continuing, “Well, yeah! Turtles are cool! I was gonna say it would be neat to have one as like,, a pet.”  
Virgil stuck his tongue out in a little blep to finish his statement. Remus laughed a little through his nose at that. Virgil smiled.

Remus thought it over for a moment. “Do you really want a turtle?” He prompted, to which Virgil nodded rather fast. “Yeah! I do!!”  
Remus nodded. “Well, aight then!”

—

Janus was still looking for a Caprisun when he heard a rather loud gasp and a soft thud. He shut the refrigerator door and quickly walked back to the common room. “Whats going-“ He paused mid sentence to actually observe what was going on. Virgil looked near tears holding a small turtle, while Remus leaned on Virgil’s shoulder looking tired. 

“Janus!” Virgil cried, moving the turtle gently, “Look!!”

Janus walked over to Virgil, staring at the turtle. “When did you get the turtle..?” He asked, slightly confused. He had a general idea of what had happened though.

“Remus made me a turtle!” Virgil booped the turtle on it’s snout, before jolting suddenly. Both Remus and the turtle squirmed in protest. Virgil looked sheepish. “Oops, sorry” He apologized, “It’s just that I realized I gotta name the little guy!”

Janus silently realized that whether he agreed or not, they now had a turtle in their little family. Might as well help name it.

“You should name it Remus JR..” Remus mumbled sleepily. Conjuring the turtle must of taken a lot out of him. “What about Purple?” Janus suggested. Virgil hummed for a moment, before gasping. “Tortinos!”

“Hot pizza rolls, Tortinos Tortinos, Everybodies talkin bout Tortinos-” Remus sang softly. Janus chuckled. “Tortinos?” He asked. “Though, I mean, it does have a catchy jingle to go along with it” He added thoughtfully.

Virgil nodded. “And it’s alliteration! Tortinos the turtle! Do you like that name Tortino?” He looked down at the turtle still in his hands. Tortino’s head bobbed up and down slightly.

“Yay!” Virgil cheered. He gently set Tortino on the table, then hugged Remus tight. “Thank you so much!!” Virgil squealed, to which Remus made some noise of confirmation. Janus smiled, standing up. “We should probably let Remus take his nap now.”  
“Yes...sleep...” Remus mumbled.

The group walked to Remus’ room, where Remus promptly threw himself onto his bed upon entering. “Sleep well Remus” Janus hummed. “Yea! Sleep well!” Virgil parroted, going to step out of the room. Remus mumbled a ‘wait’, prompting the other two sides to stop. He patted his bed, hoping the others would understand. “Cuddle pile?” Virgil gasped, voice full of hope. Remus nodded. “Cuddle pile!” Virgil cried out, climbing into Remus’ bed. Janus strolled over to Remus’ bed, flopping onto the bed too. This was his life and he wouldn’t change it for the world.


End file.
